howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireworm (Species)
The Fireworm (originally named the Flame Eater) is a Stoker Class dragon. It is like the cockroach of the dragon world, that is, if a cockroach could super-heat its skin to burn everything it touched. It also has traits from bees in that they create gel that's stored in honeycomb-like structures and have a queen. Behavior These dragons are often found in large groups. This makes them extremely dangerous. They are even remotely aggressive, occasionally clinging to potential enemies. Usually Fireworms make their homes in dark caverns. Fireworm Queens are very protective of their firecombs of gel and will chase down anything that tries to take it. As she is a mother, the Queen has a devoted, discreet nature even on rage to take back her firecombs, and being highly intelligent as being capable of conjecturing the intruders' motives and objectives. Strangely enough, average fireworms are afraid of fire. As shown in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man", when Toothless blasted at them, they started to back off. The Queen, however, is not. In the episode "Race to Fireworm Island", when Stormfly blasted the Queen, she stood firm and kept fighting. Despite their aggressive nature (to protect their nests), they seem to know if another dragon's fire is worn out, and are kind and sympathetic enough to reignite other dragons' firepower with their venom (at least all species of Stoker class receive benefits ). This may well be a natural instinct for the species. As shown in the episode Reign of Fireworms, Fireworm colonies migrate from island like birds and other animals do in the real world. It is unknown why the Fireworms have to migrate or why Fireworm Queens have never been seen migrating. Appearance Their appearence differs significantly between the average Fireworm and the queen Fireworm: Average Common Fireworms are about a few inches in length. They have dark gray scales with red skin underneath, or gray skin that turns red when heated; however it seems in Riders of Berk, they have orangish-brown scales. They also have five pairs of legs for a total of ten legs. They have fierce eyes that glow in the dark. They resemble lizards, with their wide heads and long bodies. When they heat, they glow white-red, and sometimes light their bodies on fire. From what the Rise of Berk game says, it would appear that the average fireworms are all males. Queen/Princess The queen of the fireworms and her daughter the Fireworm princess looks similar to your average fireworm, but she has some differences that make her stand out from the rest. For instance, while the common fireworm can fit in the palm of a hand, the queen is many times bigger, her size is comparable to that of a Boneknapper. She also possesses several horns the back of her nape and the front of her snout that resemble a crown. The Queen was seen only at Fireworm Island so her original colour (the color when not heated up) is unknown. It is unknown if the Queen even has an original color. Fireworm Queens are, like the name suggests, always female and if another female fireworm were to be born in a nest which already has a queen, the newly born fireworm ( the Fireworm princess) would fly off to start a nest of her own. Fireworm Queens and princesses would appear to be the only female in the species. Abilities Hot Flames and Body Temperature All fireworms can heat up their skin to a temperature expressed to be hotter than the sun and being high enough that they can burn almost anything. While doing so they also generate a great amount of light, and sometimes, they even set themselves on fire. It is known that the closer two fireworms are to one another, the brighter they will shine. This ability is used as self defense and also can be used against other dragons. It has been shown to be very powerful especially when there is a pack of dragons using this ability. Applying their body heat, Fireworm Queens have extremely powerful, napalm-typed fire breaths that are very unruly gaseous fire with spewing out small fireworks (being similar to that of the Monstrous Nightmares). These flame blasts are surprisingly potent. The Solar Flare has extremely hot skin. It was described as "Don't Touch! This Fireworm Dragon's scales are as hot as the sun. It's no wonder it only comes out of it's hive on the warmest days of the year. It's too cold any other time!" However, it can only exit its cave during the hot summers and not cooler days. This is probably because reptiles, like dragons, are cold blooded and their body temperature depends on its surroundings. Being in the cold may mean that this dragon may lose too much heat. Climbing Fireworms are shown to have ability to be adapted climbers as they can climb in the caves. Healing Properties On top of that, they are able to stand on four legs and their tongue has a venom that has the special ability to reignite the worn out fire of Stoker Class Dragons, like Monstrous Nightmares. Fireworms can also produce some kind of gel that gives them their fire and they store in honeycomb-like containers. When Stoker Class dragons consume that, their fire is reignited. Intelligence Fireworm Queen has shown to be clever as she was able to a take short cut to catch up the escaping Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout. Another way of showing off her intelligence is that she quickly understood that a bond between a dragon and their rider was strong enough to risk their lives for each other. Strength and Combat They also have strong prehensile tails that can pick up large objects over 5,000lbs or more. The Fireworm Queen managed to pick up Hookfang with her tail. She was able to fight against a Cavern Crusher, but was unable to defeat it alone. Speed and Agility This dragon has proven to be able to move at high speeds to catch up to Snotlout on foot, but in the air it is fast enough to catch up to Toothless in the cave as Toothless had trouble moving fast in the small space. They are shown to have a flexible body in order to have a prehensile tail. Endurance and Stamina They are shown to have great endurance as they have fought enemies like the Cavern Crusher as shown by the scratches on one Queen's body after a fight to defend her nest from one. They also have great stamina as the same queen traveled a long distance to find allies to help her reclaim her nest. In Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk As they were searching for the fabled Hamish Treasure, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their dragons found themselves trapped in a cave. While searching for a way out, they found a large, dark opening. Entering, they realized that the "floor" was moving. Toothless lit the room, and they found thousands of little Fireworms bustling about in a shallow pit. They found multiple pedestals in the heart of the nest, and the dragons frightened/fought the smaller reptiles off until the kids can found a way out. They also make a small reappearance in "Gem of a Different Color", where Tuffnut tried to jump into a pit full of Fireworms while holding a Changewing egg which he still thought was a "Stone of Good Fortune," thinking the stone wouldn't let Fireworms burn him, only to be saved by Stormfly. Fireworms are explored more thoroughly in "Race to Fireworm Island", where it was revealed that they have their very own island and nest, which is overseen by their mother, the Fireworm Queen. The reason behind their constant and extreme heat is also explained to be that they feed off firecombs, filled with the very same gel that gives the Monstrous Nightmare its flaming ability. This is why they were given the name 'Flame-Eaters' by Bork the Bold. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk. Titan Wing Fireworms are very colorful. They have a green body with distinctive scales. Their head, tail and half their wing bones have hints of cyan while the other half of the wing bone is yellow. The protruberances at the back of their head are yellow too. Their wings are blue in color. A row of thin spines run along their back and they have five pairs of legs. Fireworm Queen Fireworm Queens are very territorial and won't let you take any of their gel, which can make them a bit hard to train, but they are actually quite friendly once you get to know them. Because of their size it makes them not very agile, shown by a Fireworm Queen that continuously smashed through walls while chasing Hiccup and Toothless. Weakness The Fireworm's main weakness is the fact that they are afraid of fire, even though it coats their bodies. They also don't breathe any fire, are small, and aren't very strong. Trivia * It is possible that the Fireworm's skin is not really as hot as the sun. This is because when Tuffnut was burned by a Fireworm, it would have burned his hand off if it was hotter than the sun, which is approximately 5,505 ºC at the surface. It is most likely an exaggeration because Vikings at the time would not have known the temperature of the sun itself. * It could be possible that the Fireworms received their name from Fireworm (book), a female Monstrous Nightmare belonging to Snotlout. * Fireworms are the only dragon with gender differences. *They are extremely powerful in packs, as it is shown that all of the kids and the dragons together struggle to hold off a swarm of Fireworms. *It is possible that they are based off the Red-Hot Itchyworms, as they look similar and have very similar attributes. *In the episode, it is stated that the Fireworm's skin burns hotter than the sun. The Deadly Nadder's flame is supposed to burn with the heat of the sun, so logically touching a Fireworm should be hotter than being hit by a Deadly Nadder's flame, although it is likely they use a less intense heat normally. *Despite the Terrible Terrors being considered the smallest of all dragons, Fireworms, at least the males, are actually much smaller, and can be held in the palm of your hand. *Bork the Bold originally called the Fireworms "Flame-eaters", but the name and the reason behind it faded from common knowledge. *It could be possible that the idea of Fireworms came from fireflies (their ability to fly and their glow), fire-ants (their biting exchanged with heating their skin) or bees (since they live in packs and have a queen and produce honeycombs replaced with firecombs). *The reasons why normal Fireworms are afraid of fire are currently unknown. *The closer that Fireworms are to one another, the brighter they glow. *Overall, the Fireworm Queen slightly resembles the Yinglong like the Grapple Grounder, but the Fireworm Queen's features are more suiting to the Yinlong than those of the Grapple Grounder; it is golden colored, has unnaturally powerful (and hot) fire, and is generous and intelligent. * In Dragons Rise of Berk, it is said that if another female is born, it goes off to create it's own colony. * The Fireworm is the first dragon species that has more than two pairs of legs, with the second being the Hackatoo. * In Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons, it is stated that the size of the queen is 500 times bigger than that of the normal Fireworm. * In Rise of Berk, the average Fireworms are stated to be the offspring of the Fireworm Queen/Princess. * Strangely, in School Of Dragons, the player can choose a gender for the Queen, rather male or female, despite it being the only female of the species. * The Fireworm species have a slight similarity to the Flightmare. For example, they both have a hostile attitude when it come to their food(for the Fireworm it's the honeycombs; for the Flightmare it's the glowing algae). They both also have a certain source of food that keeps them sort of ignited. *Fireworms are very similar to Fire Salamanders in the Spiderwick Chronicles books. **Both are very small. **Both can catch on fire and are extremely hot. **Both are worm-like creatures. **Both have multiple legs. *Fireworm babies look exactly like adults. Gallery File:Dragons bod fireworm gallery image 01.png|Concept Art Keh03Jx0JFU.jpg FL7z8WAia2I.jpg H2_ZiHHWdsM.jpg xXQjO1n3LVA.jpg t7ws-m7MGVI.jpg SB9zPfp7TuY.jpg tumblr_muue9sudVA1rletc5o1_1280.jpg firewormconcept.jpg Fireworm_v02-03-copy.jpg tumblr_muvjscHT4y1rletc5o1_1280.jpg File:IMG_0210.jpg|Fireworm on fire Tuffnut holding a Fireworm.png|Tuffnut holding a Fireworm File:Nestoffireworms.jpg|Fireworm Nest File:Twofireworms.jpg File:Firewormcloseup.jpg|Fireworm close up FirewormNest.png|Fireworm screeching Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E05.Race.to.Fireworm.Island.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.3gp_20131018154756.JPG Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E05.Race.to.Fireworm.Island.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.3gp_20131018160822.JPG|The Fireworm Queen chasing Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E05.Race.to.Fireworm.Island.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.3gp_20131018155107.JPG|The Fireworm Queen holding a firecomb Fireworm Queen Flames.png|The Fireworm Queen breathing fire File:QueenholdingHookfang.jpg Sting.JPG|The Fireworm Queen curing Hookfang 2x05 Race To Fireworm Island.mkv snapshot 17.20 -2013.10.19 09.24.34-.png 2x05 Race To Fireworm Island.mkv snapshot 19.14 -2013.10.21 23.08.43-.png thumbnail_34485.png|Fireworm Queen FireWormQueen hero.jpg Fireworms Race to the Edge.png dob__fireworm_queen_by_frie_ice-d6tphxf.jpg Fireworm Princess-RoB.png|The Fireworm Princess in Rise of Berk game wild f princess.png|Fireworm Princess in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons wild f princess 2.png|Fireworm Princess Description in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons fireworm baby.png|Fireworm Princess hatchling in Rise of Berk titan f princess 2.png|Titan Fireworm Princess in Rise of Berk 11201627_948241691873580_7120855719586331536_n.jpg|The Fireworm Princess vs the Groncicle Battle_Fireworm_Princess_-_FB.png|Battle Fireworm Solar_Flare_-_NBG.png|Solar Flare in Rise of Berk FirewormQueen-news.jpg|The Fireworm Queen in School of Dragons fireworm toy.jpg|Defenders of Berk Fireworm Toy 512604_worm_0-375Wx375H.png 225681_842804865824540_3919212133315387835_n.jpg|SoD Upgrade firewormqueen4.png|Fireworm Queen in Race to the Edge Episode: Crash Course firewormqueen1.png|Fireworm Queen and Hookfang in Race to the Edge Episode: Crash Course firewormqueen2.png|Fireworm Queen in Race to the Edge Episode: Crash Course References Category:Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Alpha Class Category:Season 2 dragons